Archer Dan
Regular= Archer Dan is a 2 Star, Nice Corn Fields creature in Card Wars. It can be obtained through crafting at the Card Forge. Strategy 'Overview' Archer Dan is an unique creature. It has twice as much attack than defense, but has a support floop and can be considered a glass cannon. It is essentially a better version of the Husker Worm, with the trade-off that it costs an extra Magic Point and is vulnerable to Cerebral Bloodstorm. 'Tips' A good strategy in using Archer Dan is by lowering the creature in the same lane's attack until it reaches zero, so Archer Dan will take no damage. Then, proceed to support other lanes so that eventually there is enough time to stall or set up with other creatures. Also, deploy Archer Dan in the late game when the enemy does not have any remaining Cerebral Bloodstorms. Make sure Archer Dan is in a lane where it cannot be taken out in one hit by the enemy. 'Counter' Archer Dan is weak to Cerebral Bloodstorms, so players should use it against Archer Dan as quickly as possible so none of their creatures are hindered by its floop. Cool Dog can kill Archer Dan in two hits and negate its floop, but can also be killed by Archer Dan's relatively high attack. Crafting Archer Dan is craftable after beating Quest 32 (Finn). Archer Dan can be crafted using *1x Travelin' Farmer *3x Cornball *1x Corn Scepter *6,300 Coins Archer Dan can be used to craft *Husker Giant Notes Trivia *Archer Dan is seen in the original episode, but does not destroy buildings in the game. |-|Gold= (Gold) Archer Dan is a 2 Star, Nice Corn Fields creature in Card Wars. It can be obtained as loot in Quests. Strategy 'Overview' Archer Dan is an unique creature. It has twice as much attack than defense, but has a support floop and can be considered a glass cannon. It is essentially a better version of the Husker Worm, with the trade-off that it costs an extra Magic Point and is vulnerable to Cerebral Bloodstorm. 'Tips' A good strategy in using Archer Dan is by lowering the creature in the same lane's attack until it reaches zero, so Archer Dan will take no damage. Then, proceed to support other lanes so that eventually there is enough time to stall or set up with other creatures. Also, deploy Archer Dan in the late game when the enemy does not have any remaining Cerebral Bloodstorms. Make sure Archer Dan is in a lane where it cannot be taken out in one hit by the enemy. 'Counter' Archer Dan is weak to Cerebral Bloodstorms, so players should use it against Archer Dan as quickly as possible so none of their creatures are hindered by its floop. Cool Dog can kill Archer Dan in two hits and negate its floop, but can also be killed by Archer Dan's relatively high attack. Crafting Crafting recipe unknown. Card Drop Location (Gold) Archer Dan can be obtained as loot in *Quest 98 (Doctor Finn) *Quest 100 (Lady Rainicorn) *Quest 101 (Lady Rainicorn) *Quest 102 (Lady Rainicorn) *Quest 111 (Hunson Abadeer) *Quest 114 (Lumpy Space Princess) *Quest 117 (Pajama Finn) Notes Trivia *Archer Dan is seen in the original episode, but does not destroy buildings in the game. Category:Corn Fields Category:Creature Category:Nice Category:Craftable Category:Attack Reducing Floop